Grace McCawley
by Annabelle Taylor
Summary: Grace McCawley falls for Danny Walker and angers Rafe McCawley. When tragedy comes along, they have to unite and stick together. Please read and review.
1. Morning, Rafe

The date is 1941 in Pearl Harbor.  
  
SCENE 1  
  
(A bedroom belonging to GRACE McCAWLY. A man is in bed with her - DANNY WALKER. They are asleep after a night of lovemaking.)  
  
GRACE: (Stirs and opens her eyes, spots DANNY, smiles, and nudges him) Rise and shine!  
  
DANNY: (Opens his eyes and yawns) (Tiredly) Good morning.  
  
GRACE: That was amazing.  
  
DANNY: You're amazing. (Leans over for a kiss)  
  
GRACE: (Accepts and kisses DANNY)  
  
DANNY: (Pulls away) What time is it?  
  
GRACE: (Checks her bedside alarm clock) It's ten-thirty.  
  
DANNY: Dammit.  
  
GRACE: What's wrong?  
  
DANNY: (Smoothes his hair with his hand) I got practice at noon.  
  
GRACE: Well, you have an hour and a half. Relax.  
  
DANNY: I know, (He grabs GRACE and pulls her on top of him. They are nose-to- nose) but I wanted to stay like this all day. (He pouts and she kisses him on his nose.)  
  
GRACE: (Giggles)  
  
(The sound of the front door opens)  
  
DANNY: Who's that?  
  
GRACE: (Eyes closed) Don't worry - it's only Rafe coming home from early practice. (Rests her head on DANNY'S chest)  
  
DANNY: Oh. (They both close their eyes)  
  
(GRACE and DANNY open their eyes at the realization of RAFE, DANNY'S best friend, coming home. They give each other a look of terror and frantically begin to look around for their clothes. RAFE knocks on GRACE'S door.)  
  
RAFE: (Outside door) Grace?  
  
DANNY: (Trying to find his pants and covering himself with a sheet)(Under his breath) Shit.  
  
GRACE: (Shakily) Umm, yeah?  
  
RAFE: Are you sleeping?  
  
GRACE: Hmm? Oh yes, I am sleeping very soundly. Please do not disturb me. Go away.  
  
RAFE: Come on, I have to talk to you.  
  
GRACE: What about? (Rummaging through her chest finding clothes.)  
  
DANNY: (Finds his boxers) Aha!  
  
RAFE: What?  
  
GRACE: I didn't say anything (Shoots DANNY a look)  
  
RAFE: Anyways, I have a date tonight - with Evelyn.  
  
GRACE: So?  
  
RAFE: (Leaning up against door) I was wondering if you could tell me what to wear, I mean, you know, since you're a girl and everything.  
  
GRACE: Umm - sure - can you give me a minute? (Under her breath) Where the hell are all my CLOTHES?  
  
RAFE: Oh, I did a big laundry load yesterday.  
  
DANNY: (Quietly) Rafe? Laundry?  
  
GRACE: (Rolls her eyes)  
  
RAFE: Cummon, Grace, what are you doing in (Opens the door and sees GRACE in her bra and underwear and DANNY with only boxers on) ...here. (Astonished) What the hell?  
  
GRACE: (Sighs) Morning, Rafe. 


	2. Angry Siblings

SCENE 2  
  
(RAFE and GRACE are walking to work. RAFE is dressed in his military uniform and GRACE is walking trying to fix her collar as RAFE yells at her)  
  
RAFE: (Angrily) I can't believe you slept with my best friend.  
  
GRACE: (Exasperated) Rafe, you've said that at least 25 times. Believe it!  
  
RAFE: My best friend! I'm his right hand! Well, now I know where that right hand of his has been! All over you!  
  
GRACE: (Rolls her eyes) Calm down, Rafe. It's not like I'm going to marry him.  
  
RAFE: Your right. That would be BETTER.  
  
GRACE: WHAT are you getting so worked up about? Evelyn's one of MY best friends!  
  
RAFE: She is not!  
  
GRACE: We work together, Rafe. I'll bet I knew her better than you did when you slept with her! (Starts walking faster)  
  
RAFE: (catches up with her)Hey, now, let's not let my personal life in with your -  
  
GRACE: In with my personal life? Okay, so it's all right for you to discuss my personal life with me, but it's not okay for me to discuss your personal life with you!  
  
RAFE: Good, now we have an understanding of each other.  
  
GRACE: (Throws up her arms exasperatedly and starts walking away. Turns around) Oh, here's a little something for you to add to your "All about Grace" book! The sex was great! (storms off) 


	3. Too Late for Sorries

SCENE 3  
  
(RAFE walks into the meeting place for his practice to begin. He is about 45 minutes early. COLONEL DOLITTLE is looking at files. RAFE walks into his room, sloppily salutes, and plops down in the chair in front of DOLITTLE'S desk)  
  
DOLITTLE: Bad morning?  
  
RAFE: Yes, sir.  
  
DOLITTLE: What happened? Why aren't you hanging out with Danny an hour before practice as usual?  
  
RAFE: I'm angry with him, sir.  
  
DOLITTLE: Why is that?  
  
RAFE: (Hesitates) Nothing.  
  
DOLITTLE: Come on, son, you can tell me. I want to be like a father to all my pupils.  
  
RAFE: (Sighs) I caught Danny and my sister, Grace - together.  
  
DOLITTLE: What's wrong with that, are you jealous?  
  
RAFE: (Frowns and makes a disgustful face) No!  
  
DOLITTLE: Then what is it?  
  
RAFE: (Sighs) I guess it's just the...thought.  
  
DOLITTLE: Yeah, well I was in the same position.  
  
RAFE: Really, sir?  
  
DOLITTLE: Yeah, except for it was my brother who slept with my girlfriend.  
  
RAFE: Ouch, sorry, sir.  
  
DOLITTLE: Ah, you get over the little things. (Looks up. DANNY enters and salutes. Rafe does not turn his chair around.)  
  
DANNY: Morning, sir.  
  
DOLITTLE: (Nods) Walker. (Looks from DANNY to RAFE) I need to go get - something. You boys just stay here. (Exits)  
  
(For a while, neither man says anything. DANNY is standing near the door and RAFE'S back is still facing DANNY.)  
  
DANNY: I'm sorry, Rafe.  
  
RAFE: (Not looking at Danny) No you're not.  
  
DANNY: (Confused) I apologized, Rafe. What else can I do?  
  
RAFE: You're not sorry. If you could you would go screw my sister all over again.  
  
DANNY: Hey, Rafe, come on. It's not like I committed a crime or anything.  
  
RAFE: (Turns around and faces him) How could you go behind my back like this, Danny? I mean, we - we've always told each other everything!  
  
DANNY: Well, I thought about how I would react if I caught you with my sister.  
  
RAFE: You don't have a sister, Danny.  
  
DANNY: I realized that, so I thought about how I would react if I caught you with my cousin, Ashley.  
  
RAFE: (Thinks) Isn't that the mentally disabled one?  
  
DANNY: Bear with me, Rafe; there aren't too many women in my life.  
  
RAFE: Well, now you have one more.  
  
(Long, awkward silence)  
  
DANNY: So, anyways, I thought about it, and I realized that I would have beat the living crap out of you - (holds up his hands defensively) Not trying to give you any ideas. (Pause) So that's why I didn't tell you.  
  
RAFE: But you knew that eventually I would find out, Danny. What had you planned on doing then?  
  
DANNY: I don't know. I didn't plan. I didn't think.  
  
RAFE: If you knew I would beat the living crap out of you then why did you do it? Why? You could have had any one of those nurses, and you chose Grace. Why?  
  
DANNY: I couldn't help it, Rafe. I couldn't help it. I fell for Grace. I didn't fall for Betty, I didn't fall for Barbara, I didn't fall for Sandra - I fell for Grace. I had no control over my feelings.  
  
RAFE: (Sighs) Yeah, well, practice is starting. (Begins to walk out. DANNY stops him)  
  
DANNY:  
  
Rafe, I don't want this to ruin our friendship.  
  
RAFE: You should have thought about that before. (Exits)  
  
DANNY: (Sits down, sighs, and drops his head in his hands) 


	4. Nurse Gossip

Scene 4  
  
(At the nurses' ward. BARBARA, SANDRA, EVELYN, BETTY, and GRACE are all preparing for patients by getting ready with supplies. As they work, they talk.)  
  
BARBARA: So, Gracie, how'd it go last night?  
  
EVELYN: How did what go, Grace?  
  
GRACE: (Smiles) It went fine, Barb.  
  
BETTY: What happened? What went fine?  
  
SANDRA: (Puts down her tray to come sit around GRACE) Gracie! Details!  
  
(At this point, all the nurses are on GRACE, who is sitting on an infirmary bed and looking at her wanting answers)  
  
BARBARA: Little miss Gracie here had a date. With Danny Walker.  
  
EVELYN: (Disbelieving) No!  
  
SANDRA: You did Rafe's best friend?  
  
GRACE: (Laughs) Hey now, I didn't say I slept with him.  
  
BETTY: But did you?  
  
GRACE: I'm not telling you that!  
  
EVELYN: Oh my God, you did! Does Rafe know?  
  
GRACE: (Winces) Yeah.  
  
SANDRA: Oh no, what happened?  
  
GRACE: He-walked in.  
  
BARBARA: (Astonished) No! During?  
  
GRACE: No, the morning after.  
  
BETTY: Was he mad?  
  
GRACE: (Standing up and walking over to supplies table) Of course he was mad. It's Rafe.  
  
EVELYN: Poor thing, he'll need some cheering up tonight. (Smiles deviously)  
  
GRACE: (Mockingly) Oh no, I might get mad!  
  
(The NURSES laugh)  
  
BETTY: Well, how was he?  
  
GRACE: Who?  
  
BETTY: How was Danny? In bed?  
  
GRACE: (Surprised laugh) Why do you want to know?  
  
BETTY: Oh, well you never know who I could hook up with!  
  
BARBARA: Nice try, sweetie, you're getting married.  
  
BETTY: (Sighs dreamily) Oh that's right! (Looks at finger, but realizes she doesn't have a ring yet) Damn it!  
  
SANDRA: I think we should leave this conversation about little Gracie and her new sex interest alone.  
  
EVELYN:  
  
Aww, why?  
  
SANDRA: Here comes out first customer!  
  
(Enter CUSTOMER. He is a tall, blonde fellow and catches SANDRA'S attention.)  
  
CUSTOMER: Mornin, was wondering if you ladies would help me? SANDRA: (Quickly) Of course, sir! I mean, that's what I'm here for! Please lie down on the bed; I hope it's not a bad injury. (Aside to NURSES) He's so cute!  
  
CUSTOMER: Oh, well it's just a paper-cut ma'am.  
  
SANDRA: Oh! It looks so painful! How did you get this, sir?  
  
(While CUSTOMER and SANDRA ramble on about his paper cut, GRACE sits in dreamland thinking about DANNY. BARBARA and BETTY gather supplies. EVELYN walks up to GRACE)  
  
EVELYN: Honey, are you okay?  
  
GRACE: My brother hates me, Ev.  
  
EVELYN: (Sits down beside GRACE) No he doesn't, sweetheart. I think he's angrier with Danny than he is with you.  
  
GRACE: Well, I don't want him to be mad at Danny either.  
  
EVELYN: They're best friends, Grace. They've had quarrels and fights ever since they were young. This will pass soon. (Hugs GRACE)  
  
(END OF SCENE 4) 


	5. Risky Fight

SCENE 5  
  
(DANNY and RAFE at flying practice. The men are on the ground having just landed. They are almost finished for the day. RAFE has been commanding)  
  
DOLITTLE: All right, boys, good job today. Walker and McCawly, can I see you both in my office?  
  
(COLONEL DOLITTLE'S OFFICE. DANNY and RAFE enter.)  
  
DOLITTLE: Have a seat, boys.  
  
(They sit.)  
  
RAFE: (Hotly) No disrespect sir, but if this is about the fight between me and Danny, I don't think it should be any of your business.  
  
DOLITTLE: It damn well is my business, son. It's affecting your flying.  
  
DANNY: Sir?  
  
DOLITTLE: I've never seen either of you fly that bad in months. Now, sooner or later we are going to be in this war. Last week, you two were both ready to fight. This week, you are not.  
  
(DANNY and RAFE look down, disappointed)  
  
DOLITTLE: And as much as it kills me to say this, I'm disappointed in both of you. Now, you better shape up. Resolve your differences or something. You're free to go.  
  
(RAFE and DANNY stand and begin to walk out)  
  
DOLITTLE: Oh, McCawly?  
  
RAFE: Yes, sir?  
  
DOLITTLE: I'm letting Anthony command tomorrow.  
  
RAFE: (Grimly) Yes, sir.  
  
(Outside DOLITTLE'S office. RAFE and DANNY are walking out. RAFE hits DANNY over his head.)  
  
RAFE: What the hell did you have to go and get me kicked off command for?  
  
DANNY: Oh! So I see that this is my fault?  
  
RAFE: If you hadn't gotten it on with my sister in the first place, none of this would have happened!!!!  
  
DANNY: Cummon, man! She's not a little girl anymore; she can make her own choices!  
  
RAFE: I want her to end up with someone she can be happy with.  
  
DANNY: So she can't be happy with me?  
  
RAFE: She knows you too well, Danny!  
  
DANNY: What are you talking about?  
  
RAFE: When you came over to my house when we were kids, Grace played too. Grace always tagged along with us.  
  
DANNY: What the - she was five! I don't remember bonding with a five year old!  
  
RAFE: You were eight. Three years is too much, Danny. How old are you?  
  
DANNY: Same age as you, Rafe, 22.  
  
RAFE: She ain't even outta her teen years yet!  
  
DANNY: You can't protect her forever!  
  
RAFE: We'll see about that. (Punches DANNY.)  
  
(DANNY and RAFE are now in a fight. Other PILOTS have surrounded and are watching as RAFE and DANNY try to pull each other apart.)  
  
PILOTS: Go! Fight! Go Rafe! Get 'em Danny!  
  
(DOLITTLE ENTERS) DOLITTLE: (Breaking up fight) Boys! Walk it off! Walk it off! Before I kick you both off the navy!  
  
(They walk away in separate directions.) 


	6. The Great Idea

SCENE 6  
  
(That night, GRACE is reading on her bed at the nurses' ward. The other nurses are in another room eating dinner. A knock is heard on the door.)  
  
GRACE: (goes to answer the door. She sees DANNY with a black eye) Oh my God, what happened?  
  
DANNY: Guess.  
  
GRACE: Oh no! Come inside.  
  
DANNY: (Looks around) Am I allowed?  
  
GRACE: I'm a nurse and you're hurt. Of course you're allowed.  
  
DANNY: (Smiles and enters)  
  
GRACE: (Putting ice on DANNY'S eye) So, did I ruin your all's friendship?  
  
DANNY: Naw, give it time.  
  
GRACE: He's so protective of me. I wish he would stop.  
  
DANNY: Cut him some slack.  
  
GRACE: You're too nice. If he gave me a black eye, I wouldn't be willing to cut him some slack. (Kisses him softly on the mouth)  
  
(Enter BARBARA)  
  
BARBARA: Well, well, well...if it ain't the two lovebirds?  
  
GRACE: Hi, Barb.  
  
BARBARA: Either of you want some dinner? We forgot Evelyn wasn't coming and we got plenty extras.  
  
DANNY: Where's Evelyn?  
  
BARBARA: With your best friend.  
  
DANNY: (Sarcastically) Oh, no, better go stop him.  
  
GRACE: (Light bulb) Oh! I have a great idea!  
  
DANNY and BARBARA: What?  
  
GRACE: Okay, I follow Rafe and Evelyn. When the night ends, they will probably have - you know. So, I "accidentally" walk in on them and I pretend to get all mad, we'll see how he feels.  
  
DANNY: What about Evelyn?  
  
GRACE: We'll fill her in.  
  
BARBARA: Sweetie, you sure this is a good idea?  
  
GRACE: Come on, how bad can it be?  
  
BARBARA: (Sighs) All right. They went to McCoy's Diner on the corner of 5th and 9th.  
  
GRACE: (Hugs BARBARA) This will be so great! Danny! Come with me!  
  
(They exit) 


End file.
